


What's the Word, Cas?

by SupernaturalKristen1974



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalKristen1974/pseuds/SupernaturalKristen1974
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASES: SEASON 5 AND LOWER. Dean and Sam have been calling, texting, and praying to Castiel, receiving no responses, and more weapons of heaven have began to show up. Soon finding a more important project, the Winchester's find themselves in Montana, where two large comets have fallen, which the boys believe to be an omen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Word, Cas?

"C'mon, Cas!" Dean shouted into the phone, "We wouldn't be calling you unless it was important!"  
Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's okay Dean. If he could come, he would, you know that! Cas' got a lot on his plate right now."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Dean muttered, "But he's come for this kind of thing!"  
"I know, I know.But the staff has stopped being active, and Bobby's got a more important job for us.A few omens have been spotted in Montana, a small town called Red Lodge." Pulling a beer from the fridge, Dean asked, "What kind of omens?"  
"Uh, a few lightning storms, two huge comets, a lot of mysterious deaths."  
Dean sighed, "Okay, I'll pack up the Impala tomorrow morning, I need to sleep."  
Sam rubbed his neck, "We really should get going now..."  
Dean's eyes narrowed and he stared at Sam with a hard scowl. He practically growled, "Tomorrow."  
Sam chuckled, "Okay, okay, get some rest. I'm going to keep looking into the town's omens."  
Dean set his beer on the motel nightstand and layed back in bed, with hardly a "Night" for Sam.  
"Good-" He began to snore. Sam sighed, "Night."

* * *

The next morning Sam got up to find that Dean had already packed the car. "So, I guess we're already to go then!"  
"Uh- yeah," Dean replied, "But, I'm gonna try to call Cas really quick."  
"Dean...-"  
"No Sam, don't. I'm not going to lose hope. Why aren't you worried? Castiel was your friend too!" Dean shouted, Cas' sacrificed everything for them, and now that it was over, Sam was just done caring?  
"I-I do care... look," Sam handed Dean his phone, there were texts and calls to Castiel's phone. Dean was surprised, Sam had tried to call almost as much as he had. "Sorry, Sam. I'm just really stressed right now."  
Sam sighed, "I know, why don't you let me drive?"  
"Okay," Dean turned, "But you better not scratch my baby."  
Sam chuckled, "Yeah, okay."


End file.
